masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Lost Module
Stub Should this article be considered a stub? The background info is there, but it doesn't go into a whole lot of specifics. Io Dragone 02:55, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : If you believe an article is incomplete then you can add the tag to mark it for expansion. It's kind of subjective, just use your best judgement. --avfanatic (talk) 03:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Lost Module Glitch I tried this glitch that I found on one of the sites that have cheats and such and it works, thought that you might like the confirmation and the details of the glitch. B Go to your Galaxy Map and travel to the Attican Beta cluster. You will receive a message from Alliance Command telling you about a downed recon probe that you must retrieve a data module from. From there, travel to the Hercules system and continue to the planet Eletania. After you reach the downed probe you will discover that a monkey-like native has made off with the Data module. Get back in the Mako and go to your map. You will see three native colonies. Go towards the one in the middle of the three. After that, go into the mining shaft and proceed through the tunnels until you reach the end. Search the two monkeys in that part of the shaft. One of them will have the Data module. Save the game immediately after getting the module. After that, reload the just saved game and continue to press A. Keep searching the monkey that had the Data module. Notice that your Paragon meter over the radar will increase each time you select the monkey. At about 300 Paragon you will receive an achievement named "Paragon". Note: If you have completed this assignment already this glitch cannot be done. 58.166.127.5 12:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Confirmation on Xbox 360 Yup, tried it out on my Xbox and it worked just fine. Got up to 1500 Paragon before I got bored (meter maxed out way before that). Guess Xbox Live didn't come out with a patch for it yet Actually you don't even need to save reload more than once Just activate the monkey repeatedly, after reloading. No further save reloads needed. PC 1.2 15:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) UNC: Besieged Base I used this glitch to get my character nearly maxed out paragon-points, because afterwards i wanted to do the UNC: Besieged Base- Assignment. I have not yet done Noveria or Feros, hunting down as many assigments as possible for Ally-Achievements. The problem is that afterwards on Normandy visiting the Space-Map the Cacus-System still don't show up. Are there other requirements for this system to show up (like doing Noveria or Feros before). Till now the wiki doesn't mention any other requirements for those systems to show up, than having 75% Paragon-points. Maybe there is missing some Information in the wiki. Wanted to bring this to your knowledge. Thanks (a anonymus) for this great wiki. Geth force Unless this is already common knowledge, I think it's better for the article to mention that the members of the geth force vary quite a bit depending on difficulty/character level. For example I was Level 26 when I did the quest and there were Geth Snipers, a Destroyer, and I think Shock Troopers (maybe?) -- none of which are mentioned in the article, which is perhaps slightly misleading. :Well it appears that some weren't added, I'll correct that. Lancer1289 12:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Addon? I temporary removed a picture of the glitch supposedly 'in action', as the picture was basically placed down there to preload as a thumbnail, as opposed to possibly linking it if someone wanted to actually see it, from a 'guide' basis. If this was improper, I completely understand, however, given the way it made the article look in the trivia section based on the guidelines for articles, it didn't seem to fit the style as appropriate. --Aryn2382 06:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :You did the right thing, if not for that, then because it violates the "No Shepard" policy. Outside of the Commander Shepard article, in (extremely rare) instances when it is needed, only the default male or female Shepard are accepted presence in images and only in the Commander Shepard article honestly.--Xaero Dumort 06:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) For the record, it was standard male Shepard, albeit an extremely backlit one. The article is not entirely clear as to why you only have to save/reload once, and the picture/edit clears it up. Someone else fix it however you consider appropriate. Dozingmuskrat 16:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Shortcut!? Hello. I want to say, that there has nothing more to be done, than just searching the 'final' monkey for the data. I played the game some times and it was always like that, i have never examinated the probe or other monkeys. :Fair enough. I've adjusted the walkthrough to indicate that the rest are technically optional, though I think the walkthrough is otherwise correct to proceed in the order that a first time player would normally encounter & do things. Cattlesquat (talk) 17:34, February 20, 2014 (UTC)